Nos lois
by Atsuka-chan
Summary: Il l'aime. La vérité est aussi simple que ça. C'est une passion grandissante qui les consume peu à peu. Ils pourraient être heureux. Mais quand les lois s'opposent à ce qu'ils ont de plus précieux, ils se jurent de ne jamais se soumettre. Les dragons n'obéissent pas aux lois humaines. Sting/Natsu.
1. Prologue

Autant prévenir tout de suite, cette fanfiction est la première fiction à chapitres que je poste et elle est sans doute bourrée de défauts. Cependant, j'espère qu'elle saura vous intéresser un minimum. L'histoire en elle-même est assez marginale et le couple principal n'est autre que mon préféré : StingxNatsu. Les homophobes sont donc priés de s'abstenir, merci.

Pour ceux que ça ne décourage pas, voici sans plus tarder le prologue.

* * *

« Nous avons tué nos dragons. »

Le bouillant dragon de feu le toisait avec rage. Sting, lui, pleinement conscient de sa victoire, baissa les yeux, fixant avec mépris et condescendance son vis-à-vis. Natsu n'avait même pas pu se relever après la déclaration du blond. Le dragon de feu brûlait d'envie de frapper Sting pour lui enlever le sourire arrogant qu'il arborait. Mais, même si sa haine lui paraissait plus forte que tout en ce moment, la salamandre se résigna. Pas par faiblesse humaine. L'explication était bien plus humiliante que ça. Dans cette position, à genoux devant son pire ennemi, il ne pouvait que se soumettre. Si Sting avait été un humain normal, Natsu n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à retourner la situation. Mais Sting était un dragon, et cette situation faisait du blond à la fois le vainqueur du combat et le dominant. Natsu n'avait aucun droit, si ce n'était que de rester dans cette position honteuse pour satisfaire l'orgueil de l'autre. Car si la colère irriguait ses veines, l'instinct aussi, et ce dernier lui interdisait toute rébellion. La salamandre siffla ; ses yeux se plissèrent et, tandis qu'un grognement saurien montait de ses entrailles, il se résolut à baisser la tête, regardant le sol. Sting sourit davantage. Natsu reconnaissait sa victoire et, chose délicieuse pour le blond, se soumettait de façon claire.

« -Viens Natsu, on rentre. Ils ne méritent même pas qu'on s'intéresse à eux. »

_La blonde a pensé qu'il détournait le regard par faiblesse?_ Cette pensée réjouit Sting, qui regarda d'un air arrogant la salamandre se relever.

Rogue soupira. Il avait regardé l'affrontement et n'en avait tiré aucune fierté. Sensible aux charmes de la vie humaine, il peinait à comprendre la passion que son partenaire mettait à dominer les combats, celui-ci en particulier.

« -Tu as gagné. J'imagine que tu es fier? Demanda-t-il d'un ton monocorde à son ami.

-Bien sûr. Ma victoire est totale sur tous les plans, ronronna le blond, satisfait.

-N'en sois pas si sûr, rétorqua Rogue, amusé, en voyant la blonde poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami, geste qui lui semblait familier.

-HEIN?! Le sang de Sting ne fit qu'un tour. Comment peut-elle faire ça?!

-Sting, ce n'est qu'une humaine, soupira Rogue. Elle ne peut pas savoir que ce geste relève de celui d'un dominant par rapport au soumis.

-Je sais! rugit le dragon blanc. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle se permet de toucher mo- Natsu-san comme ça?!

-Laisse tomber Sting, répondit seulement Rogue, notant au passage que le blond avait failli dire « mon » Natsu-san. Ils sont amis après tout.

-Tch. »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et tous deux partirent en direction de leur auberge.

Ils marchaient silencieusement, comme à leur habitude, et si le dragon de l'ombre était calme, les battements de cœur de son coéquipier résonnaient toujours aussi forts.

_J'ai attendu ce moment pendant tellement longtemps_, songea le dragon blanc._ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a quelques minutes, j'étais face-à-lui. Face à Natsu-san. _

-Sting-kun sourit bêtement.

Le miaulement railleur de Lector sortit Sting de ses pensées et il nia l'évidence auprès du matou noir qui s'en amusait follement, devinant sans peine qui occupait les pensées de Sting.

-Oh et puis pense ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche! Râla le blond, irrité par l'insistance du chat.

-Sting-kun pense à Natsu, confia alors la boule de poils à l'oreille de son ami.

_Natsu-san..._ Sting frémit. _Il me déteste..._, songea avec tristesse le dragon blanc. Les yeux de Natsu ne mentaient pas. La rage et la haine que Sting y avaient lu étaient véritables. _Mais mes yeux à moi mentaient. Le masque de la haine est facilement applicable, après tout. Natsu-san pourrait très bien revenir sur ses sentiments si je lui révèle les miens._ Et cette expression quand il l'avait obligé à se soumettre... C'était absolument irrésistible. Ce mélange d'humilité auquel s'ajoutait la colère d'un enfant confus et vexé. _Natsu-san est adorable_, se dit Sting pour la énième fois de la soirée. _J'ai hâte du moment où je le dominerai pleinement._ Le minois de la jolie blonde qui l'accompagnait passa alors dans l'esprit de Sting. _Je ne laisserai personne me l'enlever. Surtout pas elle._ Le visage du dragon blanc se fendit d'un sourire en se rendant compte que sa possessivité se mêlait de jalousie. Mais, chose rare, il l'admit. _Oh que oui, je le désire..._ Sting s'humecta les lèvres avec envie.

« -J'ai hâte, Natsu-san... »

* * *

Bon, voilà, le ton est donné !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour m'aider à m'améliorer !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voici sans plus tarder le chapitre un !

Merci à **Wolf** pour sa review !

* * *

Art.1 : Toute personne, sans distinction possible d'âge, de sexe, de patrie ou de magie peut intégrer la guilde de son choix, même si cette personne ne maîtrise pas de magie. Cependant, pour pouvoir partir en mission, tout mage se doit de connaître les bases d'une magie.

Extrait de la Constitution des Guildes Officielles du Royaume de Fiore. (CGO)

* * *

Un oreiller atterrit dans la figure du dragon blanc qui se réveilla aussitôt, occultant son rêve.

-Qui a fait ça ?! Cria-t-il en se redressant, de mauvaise humeur.

-PUTAIN MAIS TU NOUS SOULES STING ! ÇA FAIT DIX MINUTES QUE TA SALOPERIE DE RÉVEIL NOUS LES BRISE !

Elle était décidément très mélodieuse, la voix d'Orga au réveil. Sting cligna des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil sceptique vers sa table de nuit. Son réveil poussait des bip-bips alarmants et étonnamment forts. _Oups_, se dit le blond en songeant qu'il avait pourtant fait exprès de pousser le volume au maximum pour être sûr de se réveiller.

Voyant que Sting ne semblait pas pressé de se lever, Orga s'énerva davantage et, tout en se bouchant les oreilles, menaça le dragon slayer :

-Sting, si tu l'éteint pas dans les deux secondes qui viennent, je l'explose, ce putain de réveil.

Sting renifla de manière dédaigneuse pour faire signifier à Orga qu'il ne comptait pas lui obéir si facilement mais un regard exaspéré de Rogue le fit céder. Il éteignit l'objet de la dispute et s'étira paresseusement, rechignant à sortir de son lit. Il vit alors Rufus sortir de la salle de bain où il s'était réfugié pour échapper au bruit. Le mage crut bon d'envoyer une petite pique au dragon pour achever de le réveiller :

-Ben dis donc, je croyais pourtant que les dragons slayers avaient l'ouïe fine !

Sting lui décocha un regard noir et se saisit de l'oreiller qu'Orga lui avait envoyé avant de le lancer sur le moqueur. Rufus, surpris, se prit l'oreiller en pleine figure.

-T'es chiant quand t'es de mauvais poil. Garde ta mauvaise humeur pour tes ennemis, maugréa Rufus en jetant l'oreiller à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-D'accord _maman_, railla Sting en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte au passage.

Les coéquipiers du blond regardèrent un instant la porte close, tous énervés de devoir essuyer si tôt la colère du blond. Seul Rogue ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de se préparer tranquillement pour le tournoi. Ce fut finalement Yukino, jusque là muette, qui brisa le silence.

-Peut-être que Sting-sama a mal dormi, hasarda-t-elle pour tenter de justifier la mauvaise humeur du blond.

-Et pourtant, il a ronflé toute la nuit, grommela Orga.

* * *

L'équipe de la guilde la plus forte patientait dans une des salles attenantes à l'arène, en ayant hâte que le présentateur les nomme. Pour l'instant, une drôle de citrouille s'évertuait à occuper le devant de la scène. Les mages avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran lacrima et écoutaient avec plus ou moins d'attention le bavardage d'ouverture des présentateurs. Cette année encore, Chapati Lola, le présentateur attitré du tournoi, avait décidé de mettre une de ses perruques informes, qui avaient au moins l'avantage de faire rire Sting et Orga. Quand la caméra s'attarda sur la jolie Jenny de Blue Pegasus, les trois garçons rirent bruyamment, faisant une allusion salace sur la taille de sa poitrine. Seuls Rogue et Yukino restèrent impassibles, l'une étant trop intimidée pour faire attention à ce qui se passait et l'autre simplement ennuyé par tout ça. Finalement, la caméra se détacha de la silhouette envoûtante de Jenny pour filmer Yajima, l'ex-membre du conseil désormais chef de restaurant. Celui-ci remercia le présentateur de l'avoir convié à l'événement et redit combien il sentait que cette année allait être riche en événements.

Enfin, la citrouille reprit la parole :

« -_J'annonce le tournoi de magie officiellement OUVERT ! »_

Les cris de joie des spectateurs parvinrent sans difficulté aux oreilles des mages de Sabertooth, qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

« -Hé, vous entendez ? Il y en a plein qui scandent le nom de la guilde ! s'écria Orga, qui s'enorgueillit des applaudissements comme s'ils lui étaient tous destinés.

-On va leur montrer que nous sommes toujours les meilleurs, affirma Rufus avec un air fier. N'est-ce pas, Yukino-chan ?

-Heu.. O-Oui..., bredouilla la constellationniste en rougissant, gênée par le ton charmeur du mage. »

Sting, lui, contrairement aux autres années, ne prononçait pas un mot. Il semblait absorbé dans ses pensées et gardaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran, attendant avec impatience que quelque chose se produise.

« -Et maintenant, voici le moment que vous attendez tous : le nom des guildes participant à l'événement ! Kabo~ »

Imperceptiblement, Sting se raidit, frémissant.

_« -Comme vous le savez tous, vu le nombre conséquent de guildes cette année, l'épreuve préliminaire a désigné les huit guildes qui méritent le plus de s'affronter ! Tout d'abord, voici l'équipe qui a fini à la huitième place..._

Le dragon blanc retint son souffle. Est-ce qu'il avait réussi la sélection? Est-ce qu'il participerait? Ces pensées s'entrechoquaient dans la tête du blond, qui sentait son cœur résonner dans la totalité de son corps, avec toujours plus de force. Il avait attendu sept ans. Sept longues années de gloire, certes, mais surtout sept années de vide. Sans lui, rien n'était pareil. Sans Natsu, Sting n'avait plus de but, plus d'objectif. Il déglutit péniblement. Sept années de sa vie allait peut-être trouver leur sens en quelques secondes.

_-Sauront-ils reconquérir leur gloire passée ? Contrairement à leur nom, ils sont la sauvage et l'impétueuse FAIRY TAIL ! »_

Ssting se détendit totalement en voyant les mages de Fairy Tail apparaître sur l'écran. Marchant devant, l'air plus déterminé que jamais, Natsu se démarquait par son envie d'en découdre. Son air frondeur devant les huées. L'impatience qui brûlait au fond de son regard. Et surtout sa rage. La rage de vaincre, de prouver au monde entier que Fairy Tail était belle et bien de retour.

« -Bwahaha ! Quelle bande de nuls ! S'exclama Orga. Vous avez vu comme le public les siffle ?! S'ils pensent avoir une chance de gagner, ils peuvent retourner pleurer chez eux tout de suite !

-Ils ont tout de même passé les préliminaires ! »

Orga se tourna vers Sting, qui avait sans s'en rendre compte bondi de sa chaise pour contrer les dires du mage de foudre. Ce dernier était surpris de la ferveur du dragon à défendre les intérêts d'une guilde rivale, qui plus est cette faible guilde qui finissait dernière chaque année.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te prends Sting ? C'est pas ton genre de te mêler de ce type de trucs. »

_Et d'habitude, tu es plutôt du genre à rigoler avec moi_, se retint d'ajouter Orga. Sting tiqua, se rendant soudain compte de l'ampleur des propos qu'il avait tenu. Il cligna des yeux, mal à l'aise et mourant d'envie de s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre plutôt que d'affronter le regard suspicieux d'Orga mais sa fierté l'en empêcha :

« - Je te signale quand même qu'il y a sept ans, ils étaient les numéros un de Fiore.

-C'est vrai, concéda Orga. Mais c'était il y a _sept ans _! Nous sommes les plus forts maintenant !

-Je ne pense pas que le maître apprécie ton discours, Sting. »

L'intervention de Rufus jeta un froid. Tous redoutaient la colère du maître, Yukino la première. Si Sting pouvait se permettre cette effronterie du fait de ses immenses pouvoirs, la moindre incartade valait à tout autre une exclusion définitive. Et de préférence humiliante, histoire que l'infortuné se souvienne longtemps qu'on ne salissait pas le nom de Sabertooth.

« -Je sais ! Je voulais juste dire que-

-Laisse, Sting. Cela ne sert à rien de continuer à parler de ça, soupira Rogue. De toute façon, nous allons bientôt devoir entrer dans l'arène. »

Sting lança un regard confus à son compagnon d'armes. Rogue n'intervenait quasiment jamais dans une des discussions -même si celle-ci était animée- qui ne le concernait pas.

_« -C'est l'incroyable... équipe B de Fairy Tail ! »_

« -Hein ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Fairy Tail a réussi à qualifier deux équipes ?! Cria Orga en reportant son attention sur le lacrima-vidéo.

-C'est suicidaire, ajouta Rufus. S'ils doivent se combattre, ils seront forcés de le faire, quitte à se nuire mutuellement. »

Sting constata avec stupéfaction que Gajil se trouvait parmi les participants. Aucune émotion ne traversait le visage de Rogue, mais Sting pouvait sentir battre son cœur à une vitesse affolante. Tous deux venaient de trouver un sens à leur combat.

« -Bon, ça va être à nous! »

Sur ces paroles, Orga sortit en trombe de la salle, vite suivi par Sting qui ne voulait pas le laisser captiver l'attention. Ils arrivèrent finalement tous les cinq en même temps dans l'arène, sous les cris de joie des spectateurs.

« -Maintenant, voici la première équipe a avoir réussi l'épreuve préliminaire ! Vous l'avez compris ! Vous savez qui ils sont ! Les plus forts ! Les invincibles ! Les parfaits dominateurs !

SABERTOOTH ! »

Sting arborait un sourire éclatant et, les poings levés, saluait la foule en délire. Rufus rajusta son chapeau, son sourire orgueilleux en disant long sur son sentiment. Orga, quant à lui, était plus excité que jamais et mourait d'envie de chanter un petit quelque chose. Rogue ne disait rien et Yukino se concentrait pour ne pas céder à la pression qui pesait sur elle.

Tous les cinq sous le feu des projecteurs. Comme chaque année, de nombreuses spectatrices (et même des spectateurs) brandissaient des pancartes au nom de Sting et Rogue. Le dragon blanc, parfaitement conscient du charme qu'il exerçait sur la foule, profita du fait d'être acclamé pour jeter un regard du côté de Fairy Tail. Tout de suite, son regard rencontra celui de Natsu. Leurs yeux ricochèrent immédiatement, faisant semblant de s'ignorer, pour mieux se retrouver ensuite. Voyant que l'affrontement était inévitable, Sting décida de faire front et, revêtant son plus beau sourire, voulut remettre la salamandre à sa place. Son air arrogant achevant d'énerver le dragon de feu, il susurra avec condescendance :

« -C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Natsu-san. »

Si ces paroles étaient vraies, Sting les avaient enveloppées de tellement d'ironie que, pour tout le monde, il semblait évident qu'ils se vouaient une haine tenace.

Natsu brûlait d'envie de frapper Sting. Encore une fois, le blond se moquait ouvertement de lui, le provoquant alors que la foule scandait son nom. Lui prouvant encore une fois qu'il avait gagné cette bataille. Là où il avait dû encaisser les huées, Sting recevait les honneurs. Là où sa guilde se trouvait meurtrie, Sabertooth se trouvait resplendissante. Le regard du dragon de feu était sérieux et dur. Il soutenait avec audace et rage le regard méprisant de Sting. Ce dernier donnait l'impression d'être un chat jouant avec une souris, lui portant des coups vicieux sans pour autant être fatals, se délectant de son agonie. Mais, contre toute attente, ce fut le blond qui céda le premier, brisant le contact visuel que tous deux s'imposaient. Natsu s'autorisa un mince sourire. Car même si le dragon blanc avait juste reporté son regard sur la foule des spectateurs enthousiastes, Natsu savait au fond de lui que pour le dragon blanc, il était plus important que toutes les acclamations du monde. Il avait gagné! Certes, c'était une mince victoire, mais c'était une victoire tout de même. Natsu garda un moment ses yeux rivés sur Sting, attendant, comme le blond la veille, un quelconque signe prouvant qu'il reconnaissait sa défaite. Et, l'espace d'une seconde, Sting jeta un coup d'œil vers Natsu. Dépourvu de toute son arrogance, son regard était infiniment plus doux, et, même si le geste était fugace, Natsu reconnut au fond de ses yeux la lueur de la soumission. Heureux que le dragon blanc reconnaisse sa supériorité (du moins pour cette fois), la salamandre ferma les yeux et eut un sourire de gamin, éclatant. Quand il les rouvrit, Sting parlait tranquillement à Orga, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il soupira et oublia pour le moment cette bataille d'orgueil.

Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Natsu, Sting n'était pas si tranquille. Il avait choisi de ne pas continuer la lutte pour le moment, sachant bien qu'il avait perdu d'avance et parla avec Orga pour tromper le rose et détourner son attention. Et alors que Natsu reprenait un air un peu plus sérieux, Sting baissa un instant la tête, souriant du même sourire de gosse que Natsu avait eu un peu plus tôt.

_« D'accord, tu as gagné Natsu-san. Mais... juste pour cette fois, hein ? »_

* * *

L'épreuve du matin fut un labyrinthe. Sting grinça des dents en voyant que Rufus se proclama d'office comme participant à cette épreuve mais se détendit en voyant que ni Natsu ni Gajil ne participait. Évidemment, la victoire de Sabertooth fut éclatante. Rufus utilisa sa magie à bon escient, surprenant tous les autres mages qui ne purent riposter.

Maintenant, la partie combat allait débuter, opposant Lucy de Fairy Tail A à Flare Corona de Raven Tail. Sting s'appuya nonchalamment sur la pierre qui composait la tribune, espérant un peu d'action. Action qui fut vite au rendez-vous. Les spectateurs encourageaient les deux adversaires qui se menaient une guerre acharnée. D'ailleurs, la blonde eut vite fait de remonter dans l'estime de Sting, car elle se battait bien et de manière assez convaincante, quoique son visage de poupée ne laissait en rien présumer ses capacités de mage. Cependant, elle finit tout d'un coup par cesser toute attaque, se laissant malmener par la mage de Raven. Sting sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et vit bien vite la petite mèche de cheveux flamboyants qui s'approchait dangereusement d'une fillette de Fairy Tail.

« -ça, c'est lâche, dit-il pour lui-même.

-Hein ? Tu m'a parlé ?»

Sting jeta un coup d'œil à Orga. Ce qu'il pouvait être égocentrique celui-là, toujours à croire qu'on s'adressait à lui...

« -Nan, laisse, j'ai rien dit. »

Et de toute façon, une chose bien plus intéressante qu'une conversation avec Orga se déroula. Le blond vit avec stupéfaction une tête rose courir en direction de la tribune, bousculant tout sur son passage, avant d'arracher les cheveux preneurs d'otage :

« -Vas-y Lucy ! Fonce ! »

Dès ce moment, la blonde se ressaisit et invoqua un esprit étrange, composé de deux petits êtres bizarres et pas vraiment impressionnants. Ils le devinrent tout de suite plus quand ils prirent la forme de Lucy... vêtue uniquement d'une serviette. Des sifflements enthousiastes se firent entendre dans les gradins, pendant que la mage embarrassée passait à l'attaque.

« -...Les 88 étoiles des cieux... brillent. »

Une lumière éclatante envahit soudainement l'arène et la pression magique se fit plus forte, signe que l'attaque devait être immensément puissante. Mais, alors que tous s'attendaient à quelque chose de spectaculaire, toute cette magie s'évapora purement et simplement dans l'air. Même Flare semblait surprise de voir que l'attaque avait échoué et Lucy s'écroula par terre, épuisée.

« -Oh ?! Lucy est à terre ! Le match est terminé ! La victoire revient à Flare de Raven Tail ! »

Les spectateurs applaudirent, d'abord timidement puis de manière plus énergique. Certains ricanèrent en voyant Lucy pleurer, toujours à terre. Sting commençait à se désintéresser totalement d'elle quand un éclat rose arriva en trombe dans l'arène. Natsu. La salamandre se pencha et saisit la main de sa coéquipière, son sourire agissant comme un anti-douleur. La blonde sourit elle aussi à travers ses larmes, tandis qu'il la réconfortait. Sting fronça les sourcils, mécontent de l'attention que lui portait Natsu et décida de s'éclipser discrètement avant que le match de Sabertooth ne commence. Si tout se passait bien, il avait normalement une demie-heure. En voyant l'air dépité de la blonde qui semblait épuisée, il se dit que ça serait amplement suffisant.

* * *

Sting errait dans un des couloirs attenant à l'arène. Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était purement et simplement horrible mais il ne pouvait pas concevoir l'idée de perdre face à une simple blondinette. Respirant les effluves qui parcouraient les couloirs, il finit par trouver l'odeur qu'il cherchait. Une odeur salée, synonyme de larmes. Accompagnée d'une autre, que Sting aurait reconnu entre mille. _Merde !_ Se dit-il, _je n'avais pas prévu qu'il l'accompagnerait !_ Heureusement pour lui, la salamandre laissa Lucy seule et ne fit pas attention à l'odeur de Sting qui flottait dans l'air. Sting souffla et prenant un air supérieur, sortit de l'ombre pour que Lucy puisse le voir. Cette dernière pleurait toujours, et elle bafouilla en voyant le blond, surprise et vexée que quelqu'un la voit dans cet état-là :

« -S-Sting ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

_Bien_. Sting eut un sourire narquois, et même si blesser cette fille dont l'honneur venait juste d'être souillé le dérangeait, il parla d'une voix forte qui ne faiblit pas :

« -Salut, blondinette. Tu compte ruminer ta défaite encore longtemps où je peux te parler ? »

Lucy frémit. Elle avait bien compris que le dragon slayer avait fait exprès d'employer le même surnom que Flare pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Rassemblant toutes les forces qui lui restait elle décida de ne pas se laisser impressionner :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Eucliffe ? Cracha-t-elle, comme si ce nom était une insulte. Ça t'amuse peut-être de voir que la triche n'est pas punie ? Où plutôt de voir que Fairy Tail est en mauvaise posture ? »

Sting soupira. C'était vraiment incroyable de voir que dans cette guilde, on pouvait faire passer les intérêts communs avant les intérêts personnels. Pas une seule fée ne s'offusquait pas quand on blasphémait le nom de la jadis glorieuse Fairy Tail.

« -Oy, calme-toi, blondinette. Pleure si tu veux pleurer, insulte-moi si ça te fait plaisir : je m'en fiche. Je suis ici pour une seule chose. »

Le dragon blanc se rapprocha sournoisement de la jeune fille, qui comprit mal l'idée du blond et paniqua tout de suite, reculant jusqu'à se retrouver coincée entre le mur et le dragon.

« -A-Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Rien de ce que tu crois, blondinette. »

Sting s'approcha dangereusement du visage de la constellationniste, et lui souffla quelques mots, la troublant encore plus :

« -Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de Natsu-san encore une fois... »

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Lorsque le dragon s'était approché, elle avait pensé qu'il avait des intentions pas très catholiques mais ça... C'était pire que tout ! Comme si elle allait se laisser donner des ordres par ce blondinet arrogant !

« -Je fais ce que je veux. Natsu ne t'appartient pas. Après tout, qu'est-ce que tu représentes pour lui ? Sans doute pas grand chose puisqu'il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. »

Les mots jaillirent et fendirent l'air pour se planter dans la dignité de Sting, la meurtrissant.

« -Répète un peu ?! Cria-t-il, hors de lui, en saisissant le visage de Lucy entre ses mains.

-Tu as très bien entendu ! Natsu n'est pas un objet, tu ne peux pas te l'approprier ! »

Sting résista à l'envie de frapper la jeune fille. Et dire qu'il pensait que ce serait dur de l'embêter avec ça alors qu'elle venait d'essuyer une défaite ! Au contraire, il ressentait en ce moment le besoin de lui donner une leçon, de l'humilier suffisamment pour qu'elle ne le regarde plus sans rougir. Il voulait qu'elle souffre autant que lui avait souffert de l'éloignement. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne ce que le mot « solitude » signifiait. Pendant plus de sept ans, il avait attendu Natsu, alors que celui-ci ne le connaissait même pas. Pendant plus de sept ans, il avait écumé le pays à la recherche d'indices sur le dragon slayer, sur son idole, sur sa seule et unique raison de vivre. Pour une promesse faite à un chat, Sting avait connu le sentiment amer de la solitude, l'avait ruminé en silence pendant de longues années, ressentant un manque au fond de lui alors qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré Natsu. Tandis que cette fille le côtoyait tous les jours, avait la chance de pouvoir tranquillement s'asseoir à côté de lui pour discuter. Sting finit par exploser :

« -Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai enduré ! Pendant toutes ces années, je me suis entraîné dans le seul but de pouvoir le rencontrer un jour, pour qu'il connaisse au moins mon nom ! Alors que toi... tu... tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as ! De pouvoir lui parler, de pouvoir le toucher, de pouvoir respirer le même air que lui, de pouvoir...l'aimer... »

Le mot avait éclos de lui-même sur les lèvres de Sting. Il cligna des yeux, réalisant la portée de ce mot mais ne revint pas dessus. Il pouvait camoufler la vérité aux autres ; pas à elle. Pas à celle qu'il voulait humilier sans raison, car peut-être était-elle la seule digne de le savoir.

Lucy, elle, eut un sourire en voyant l'air un peu perdu que le dragon slayer avait pris :

« -Tu es moins fanfaron, tout de suite. »

Sting releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille, qui aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais sa défaite avait rendu sa journée amère et son orgueil blessé la poussa à continuer :

« -De toute façon, je ne pense pas que Natsu pense quoi que se soit de toi. Tu ne mérites pas son attention. »

La gifle partit toute seule. Lucy resta un moment abasourdie, avant de contempler Sting avec une toute autre lueur dans les yeux.

« -Espèce de malade ! Hurla-t-elle en essayant de s'enfuir.

-NE REDIS JAMAIS ÇA ! »

Sting attrapa un des bras de la jeune fille et la força à le regarder.

« -Ne redis jamais ça, tu m'entends ?! Jamais ! Je me demande comment Natsu-san fait pour rester près d'une fille comme toi. Tu me dégoûtes.

-Parce que tu te penses mieux Eucliffe ? Tu ne penses pas que ton comportement d'hier était insultant pour « Natsu-san », comme tu le dit si bien ? Tu ne penses pas que tout ce que tu as fait, c'est l'humilier ?!

-Non. »

Le ton de Sting était irrévocable.

« -Non. J'ai gagné. Natsu-san le savait parfaitement. C'est plutôt toi qui l'a humilié. En lui demandant de partir, tu l'a privé d'une occasion de prendre sa revanche. C'est toi la fautive.

-Laisse-moi rire ! De quel victoire parles-tu ? Vous ne vous êtes pas battus hier !

-Les dragons ne passent pas leur temps à se battre comme les hommes. Ils ont bien plus de rituels et de manières. »

Lucy pouffa.

« -De manières? Natsu est aussi bien élevé qu'un porc oui! Je l'adore mais son éducation laisse à désirer.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Qui ça ?

-Fais pas l'idiote, blondie. Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

Lucy s'empourpra violemment, ce qui parla plus que des mots.

« -J'en conclus que oui, soupira Sting. Eh bien, désolé de te dire ça, mais je ne te laisserai pas gagner si facilement.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Lucy, suspicieuse. »

Sting sourit et approcha doucement sa bouche de l'oreille de la constellationniste pour lui souffler quelques mots :

_« Natsu-san sera à moi. »_

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer et ça motive beaucoup !


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre deux !

Merci à **laylou-miimi** et à** Hasahi no sakura** pour leurs reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre deux : Gravité**

Art. 3 : Des mages de guildes différentes peuvent partir ensemble en mission (maximum de cinq guildes différentes sur la même mission).

Extrait de la Constitution Officielle des Guildes du Royaume de Fiore. (CGO)

* * *

Une fois son méfait accompli, Sting revint tranquillement dans la tribune de Sabertooth. Il jeta un coup d'œil au combat qui opposait Ren Akatsuki de Blue Pegasus à Arania de Mermaid Heel mais jugea celui-ci peu intéressant. Il s'approcha de Rogue et resta à côté de son partenaire, tous deux silencieux. Rogue lui lança un regard exaspéré, comme s'il avait deviné la raison de l'absence de Sting.

« -Tu es idiot, Sting. Ce n'est pas en martyrisant son amie que Natsu voudra se rapprocher de toi. »

La voix de Rogue était parfaitement monotone et ne comportait aucun reproche. Comme à son habitude, le dragon de l'ombre ne critiquait pas, il constatait juste.

« -Comment as-tu deviné?!

-Ton odeur, Sting, soupira Rogue. À moins que tu ne te sois soudainement décidé à porter un parfum féminin, cette odeur est celle de la mage de Fairy Tail. Dis-moi juste que tu ne l'a pas trop blessé.

-Giflée, répondit seulement Sting avant de se justifier en voyant son compagnon froncer les sourcils. Mais elle l'avait mérité.

-Tu te prends pour la justice maintenant? Décider ce qu'une personne mérite ou pas est au-dessus de toi Sting. Et puis, ça ne se fait pas.

-De quoi? Lever la main sur une_ faible femme_? Je te rappelle que c'est quand même une mage, Rogue. Elle sait se défendre. Et puis, de toute manière, les dragons ne sont pas galants. »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi Sting parlait-il de galanterie là où il avait juste voulu dire que c'était un geste inconsidéré?

« -Si on pouvait tout justifier de cette manière, soupira le brun. Sinon, tu n'es pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu ton combat contre ton précieux Natsu-san aujourd'hui?

-Non. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je te jure que je finirai par le dominer!

-A t'entendre, on pourrait presque penser que tu parles de dresser un chien.

-Dis-pas ça! Je respecte Natsu-san! rétorqua Sting, un peu offusqué par les mots du dragon de l'ombre.

-Je sais, répondit Rogue en haussant les épaules. Je constate simplement. »

* * *

Sting fulminait. Bien sûr qu'il respectait Natsu! C'était tout de même la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, sans oublier qu'il l'admirait profondément. Il était juste un peu possessif... comme le sont les dragons.

Pourtant, ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Avant, alors qu'il venait de rencontrer Lector, il considérait la salamandre comme un rival à battre, un obstacle sur le chemin qui ferait de lui le plus puissant des dragon slayers. Il avait associé au dragon de feu sa faiblesse, le considérant comme fautif de son manque de crédibilité. Son but était simple : il voulait battre Natsu. S'entraînant sans relâche, il avait développé de nouvelles techniques sous les yeux émerveillés de Lector qui l'encourageait. Sauf qu'un jour, il avait appris la nouvelle. L'île Tenrô avait disparu, emportant les membres de Fairy Tail avec elle. Lorsque Sting avait lu ça dans le journal, il n'avait pas pu le croire. Natsu avait perdu contre un dragon, et lui avait perdu son but. Car, à force de vouloir le surpasser, Sting était tout simplement tombé amoureux de lui.

La réalité dépasse toujours les attentes. Sting pouvait le prouver, tomber amoureux d'une personne qu'on n'a jamais rencontré n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

« -Sting, Orga va combattre. »

Le blond regarda Rogue qui venait de le ramener à la réalité. Depuis son entrevue avec la blondinette de Fairy Tail, le dragon blanc était pensif. Et si Natsu était amoureux de Lucy? Et si tout ça ne servait à rien?

Il secoua la tête, mécontent. Après avoir affirmé à la mage qu'il obtiendrait les faveurs de Natsu, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter comme ça. Il se résigna à laisser de côté ce problème pour l'instant et regarda Orga enter dans l'arène sous les applaudissements. Le mage de foudre semblait véritablement dans son élément, accueillant avec joie toutes les manifestations de joie des spectateurs.

« -Nous continuons avec le troisième combat du jour : War Cry de Quattro Cerberus VS Orga Nanagear de Sabertooth ! »

Sting sourit. À Sabertooth, tout ce qui importait, c'était de savoir bluffer. S'il avait l'air d'aller bien, personne ne lui dirait rien et seul Rogue pourrait se rendre compte des véritables sentiments du blond.

« -Cool ! C'est War Cry ! J'aime la magie de ce gars, lança-t-il à Rufus d'un ton faussement enthousiaste.

-C'est vraiment intéressant, je m'en souviendrai, répondit Rufus.

-Que le troisième match... COMMENCE ! »

Tout de suite, War Cry commença à pleurer, sous le regard étonné d'Orga, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci réagisse si vite.

« -C'est seulement à travers les larmes que les gens deviendront plus fo- »

Il n'a pas le temps d'achever. La foudre noire se faufile jusqu'à son corps, courant électrique presque vivant, avant de le frapper. L'explosion fut conséquente, mais ne dévoila qu'une infime partie des pouvoirs du god slayer, qui regarda d'un air blasé son adversaire s'écrouler au sol.

« -Le... le match est terminé! C'était plus rapide que l'éclair!»

Un mince sourire éclaira les lèvres d'Orga. Plus rapide que l'éclair, ouais. Le jeu de mots était pourri et la formule un peu pompeuse mais c'était parfaitement ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de la tribune de Sabertooth, cherchant à voir si le spectacle a paru convaincant aux membres de l'équipe. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas, puisque Sting soupire :

« -Tu n'aurais pas pu rendre ça un peu plus passionnant Orga? »

Ben tiens. Sting était toujours le premier à dénigrer sa manière de combat. Aujourd'hui surtout, le dragon slayer aurait bien aimé que le mage de foudre rende la chose plus excitante, histoire qu'il oublie un peu son problème. Mais ça, Orga ne pouvait pas le savoir et la seule chose qu'il pensa à faire fut de prendre un micro et chanter (horriblement faux et inutilement fort) une chanson à la gloire de Sabertooth. Le public rit. Sabertooth est peut-être la pire guilde qui existe au monde, mais personne ne le sait. Tout le monde pense joyeusement que c'est une guilde à son image, forte et toujours cool. Ses membres savent pertinemment qu'il n'en n'est rien mais jamais ils ne dénonceront les traitements que Gemna leur fait subir.

« -En fait, tout ce qu'on fait, c'est s'écraser selon le bon vouloir de ce connard, grommela Sting de manière à ce que seul Rogue l'entende.

-Sting, tu m'as l'air de bien mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, soupira ce dernier. Cependant, ce n'est pas une raison pour tout critiquer. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ta mauvaise humeur. »

Le dragon noir lui lança pourtant un regard compréhensif.

« -Mais tu as raison. Sabertooth n'est peut-être pas l'endroit rêvé. »

Sting, surpris, se retourna en croyant avoir rêvé. Rogue venait-il vraiment d'admettre qu'ils feraient mieux de … changer de guilde ? Mais il constata que le brun s'était déjà esquivé, comme à son habitude, pour éviter la foule qui les assaillirait inlassablement lors de la sortie de l'arène.

_« Est-que Fairy Tail est une bonne guilde, Natsu-san ? »_

* * *

Silencieuse, Lucy se préparait à rejoindre le reste de l'équipe pour fêter leur défaite dans un bar. Fêter une défaite... Elle songea qu'il n'y avait bien qu'à Fairy Tail que c'était possible. Elle allait sortir de la salle de bains quand elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Pensive, la blonde posa une main sur sa joue, qui avait repris une couleur normale. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Que Sting la gifle...

« -Je lui rendrais la pareille, pesta-t-elle en se rappelant leur échange. »

Qu'espérait-il en la mettant en garde ? Qu'elle le laisse gentiment se rapprocher de Natsu ? Qu'elle encourage cette relation ? La constellationniste frissonna en se rappelant le ton qu'avait employé Sting. La détermination qui pointait dans sa voix l'avait surpris. Malgré ce qu'il disait, elle sentait que cette détermination était liée à quelque chose de bien plus puissant qu'une rivalité ou de la fierté mal placée. Non, la lueur qui avait éclairé ses yeux à ce moment là... s'apparentait plus à de la passion.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant. Depuis quand un type comme lui pouvait éprouver un sentiment aussi beau que l'amour ?

« -Grey a raison, j'ai vraiment trop d'imagination, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Il n'y a que dans les romans que ça arrive! »

* * *

La soirée passa lentement pour l'équipe de Sabertooth. Le maître avait organisé un dîner avec toute la guilde mais contrairement à d'autres guildes où cela s'apparentait à une immense fête, l'ambiance resta tendue toute la soirée. Chacun gardait un œil sur le moindre de ses mouvements, surveillant en même temps son voisin. Les discussions étaient rares et s'arrêtaient souvent rapidement, le ton devenant agressif. Seul Genma ne s'en formalisa pas et but tout son soûl, ignorant la tension qui rendait l'atmosphère pesante. Il y eut bien un moment où il leva son verre à la gloire de Sabertooth mais il le fit avec tellement peu de conviction que cela ne fit que gêner davantage les membres de l'équipe. Genma voulait plus que la victoire. Il voulait une victoire éclatante. Il voulait que les Tigres dévorent tout sur leur passage, déchiquetant indifféremment Corbeau, Sirènes et surtout Fées. Leur victoire du jour n'était pas suffisante. Et les mages craignaient qu'aucune victoire ne suffise jamais à combler l'ambition de leur maître.

Finalement, Rogue se leva et s'éclipsa discrètement. Les quatre autres soupirèrent intérieurement de soulagement et le suivirent rapidement. Si Sting était un des seuls à pouvoir se permettre de dire une effronterie de temps en temps, Rogue était le seul qui pouvait afficher clairement son manque d'intérêt pour la situation. Le dragon de l'ombre s'en servait d'ailleurs relativement souvent pour mettre fin au silence ambiant et au mal-être de ses camarades.

Ils regagnèrent tous l'auberge qui leur était assignée sans prononcer une parole mais à peine la porte refermée, Sting remerciait déjà son frère d'armes :

« -Je t'adore Rogue! J'en pouvait plus ! Il faudra vraiment que ce vieux comprenne qu'on s'en tape de ses repas de merde !

-Ouh, c'est mignon comme déclaration Sting, railla Orga, la bouche en cœur. »

Le dragon blanc lui jeta un regard assassin mais ne releva pas, comprenant avec raison qu'il en avait déjà assez fait pour la journée. Orga remarqua tout de suite ce manque de volonté à répliquer et loin d'en être surpris, il lança un bref instant un regard complice à Sting. Certes, ils n'étaient pas capables de rester dans la même pièce plus de cinq minutes sans s'étriper mais ils n'aimaient pas pour autant les coups bas et les disputes trop importantes. Quelque part, c'était leur manière à eux de se prouver qu'ils s'appréciaient. Finalement, le manque de cohésion de Sabertooth venait surtout de l'acharnement de leur maître à vouloir faire de la guilde une guilde surpuissante pour qui seule la force comptait, au détriment de l'amitié.

« -Je vais prendre une douche, bredouilla soudain Yukino en disparaissant dans la salle de bain. »

Les quatre mages la regardèrent avec un soupçon de pitié. Si eux étaient habitués à la pression que faisait régner Genma ainsi qu'à l'ambiance surchauffée des grands jeux magiques, ils avaient tendance à oublier que la mage participait à ses premiers jeux et n'avait ni leur force ni leur aisance. La constellationniste était aux antipodes des garçons avec qui elle partageait cette épreuve. Elle était beaucoup trop sensible à la pression pour supporter le poids que le maître avait sans scrupule déposé sur ses frêles épaules. Contrairement à la fille du maître, Yukino était fragile et manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Et ils savaient bien qu'elle s'effondrerait à la moindre défaite.

« -Vivement que Minerva revienne..., soupira Rufus en se massant les tempes.

-C'est bien la première fois que je le souhaite mais... ouais, t'as raison, ajouta Orga. »

Malgré la bonne insonorisation de la chambre, ils entendaient tous les quatre les sanglots déchirants qui leur parvenaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Et, mal à l'aise, aucun d'eux n'eut le cran d'aller réconforter en vain l'étoile qui pleurait doucement en songeant à l'avenir effrayant qui se dévoilait peu à peu pour elle.

Le lendemain matin, chacun fit mine d'être de bonne humeur, se remémorant sans peine le fiasco de la veille en terme « de joie et de bonne humeur ». Sting fut d'ailleurs particulièrement calme, ne disant pas un mot de plus que nécessaire. Yukino, elle, semblait calme et même si elle était toujours extrêmement pâle, personne ne lui fit de remarque, de peur de la troubler encore plus.

Ce fut donc dans un silence presque absolu qu'ils se préparèrent pour la seconde journée des grands jeux magiques, confiants cependant en leurs capacités. Et les acclamations furent telles quand ils entrèrent sur le terrain que toue inquiétude fut brusquement balayée. Ils étaient au sommet de leur gloire, personne ne pourrait rien y changer.

_Et surtout pas ta guilde, Natsu-san_, pensa Sting en gratifiant son vis-à-vis d'un regard condescendant. Natsu fronça les sourcils, décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, et dit quelque chose aux membres de son équipe. De là où il était, le dragon blanc ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il disait mais avait son idée là-dessus. Il sourit. _Le moment est venu d'entrer sur scène_, se dit-il.

« -Je participe à l'épreuve de ce matin, annonça Sting d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réclamation. »

Rufus se contenta de hocher la tête et Orga grogna vaguement une chose qui ressemblait à un

« d'accord ». Rogue, contrairement à son habitude, intervint :

« -Sting, tu es sûr?

-Oui, pourquoi? Demanda Sting qui ne voyait pas où Rogue voulait en venir. Il vit alors Gajil s'avancer, comme pour annoncer sa participation. Oh... Désolé, Rogue. »

Le dragon noir eut alors un regard exaspéré que Sting ne comprit pas tout de suite.

« -Je ne parlais pas de ça Sting. Est-ce que tu as seulement écouté le nom de l'épreuve? »

Sting cligna des yeux. Le titre de l'épreuve ? Hum... en réfléchissant bien peut-être... Non. Il ne savait absolument pas.

« -Je ne sais pas, minauda Sting avec la mine confuse d'un enfant qui n'a pas appris sa leçon et qui craint la punition.

-Je m'en doutais, soupira Rogue en ignorant délibérément la moquerie qui perçait dans la voix de son ami. Comme si Sting se souciait de connaître les règles ! L'épreuve se nomme Chariot. J'imagine que tu comprends ce que ça implique Sting. »

Le dragon lumineux blêmit. Comment ça, Chariot ?

« -N-Natsu-san participe, déglutit-il en tentant de cacher sa soudaine inquiétude. »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel avec l'air de dire « de toute manière, fais-ce que tu veux, tu ne m'a jamais écouté et c'est pas maintenant que tu vas commencer mais je t'aurais prévenu alors ne viens pas te plaindre après ». Le dragon blanc renifla puérilement face aux remontrances muettes de son ami et s'avança sans faiblir dans l'arène.

Ils étaient désormais huit mages qui se toisaient avec haine. Kurohebi, Ichiya, Risley, Bacchus et Yuka se faisaient face tandis que les trois dragons se dévisageaient avec rage, sans prendre en compte les autres participants. Là où les autres se croyaient huit, eux se pensaient trois. Même s'ils ne se l'avoueraient jamais, ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que remporter une victoire contre ces autres mages ne comptaient absolument pas. Plus qu'une épreuve, c'était devenu une véritable bataille pour eux, dès l'instant où ils se rendirent compte qu'ils seraient trois dragons. Gajil eut un sourire sadique alors que Sting toisait Natsu avec insistance. Ce dernier, conscient de la tension qui régnait, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de sourire de manière enfantine, pensant pouvoir détendre l'atmosphère. Gajil et Sting eurent un regard perdu. Comment Natsu pouvait-il se comporter de manière aussi futile alors qu'ils allaient devoir s'affronter ? Le dragon de feu ne pouvait pas être sans ignorer que, s'ils avaient été de véritables dragons, la lutte se serait terminée par la mise à mort du plus faible, tout de même? Mais au fond de lui, Sting mourrait d'envie de répondre à une autre pulsion que celle du sang. En cet instant où tous les autres affichaient une tête sérieuse au possible, la candeur de Natsu était juste adorable et le dragon blanc se retint pour ne pas se précipiter dans les bras de la salamandre. Embarrassé par cette pensée qui dominait toutes les autres, Sting se détendit seulement quand le coup d'envoi de l'épreuve fut donné. Répondant encore une fois à son instinct primaire, il occulta facilement la frimousse de Natsu, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines dominant ses sens. Enfin... c'était ce qu'il avait espéré.

« -Beuh... »

Un gémissement incontrôlé franchit la barrière que formait les lèvres de Sting. Il était définitivement inapte à courir sur des _moyens de transports_. Il se réconforta un peu en voyant que les deux dragons de Fairy Tail étaient en proie aux mêmes souffrances que lui mais grimaça en constatant que les autres mages étaient déjà loin. Une même pensée traversa leur esprit à ce moment-là :

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisi de participer à cette épreuve ?!_

* * *

Dans un ultime effort, Sting repassa devant Gajil qui lui lança un regard noir. Le dragon blanc sourit de manière narquoise avant de gémir, son visage prenant une jolie teinte verdâtre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui mais ne vit personne. Tiens, ils avaient perdu Natsu. Un léger regard en arrière lui prouva que non. La salamandre avait l'air encore plus mal en point qu'eux deux mais n'abandonnait pas pour autant. Elle repassa dans un mouvement héroïque devant Gajil et Sting avant de s'écraser pitoyablement au sol. Sting eut envie de sourire durant une demi-seconde quand il tomba lui aussi, trébuchant sur le pied que Gajil avait malencontreusement laissé traîné là. Un rictus du dragon de fer lui fit comprendre qu'il l'avait fait exprès et Sting lui attrapa le pied, le faisant également chuter. Les autres participants étaient déjà presque arrivés tandis qu'ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié du parcours. Et même si cela leur faisait mal de l'avouer, ils étaient absolument pitoyables. Trois dragons au sol, c'était tout de même quelque chose qu'on ne voyait pas souvent, surtout pour une cause qui pouvait paraître aussi futile. Mais Gajil se releva rapidement, quoique les jambes flageolantes, et les deux autres dragons ne virent pas d'un bon œil les quelques centimètres d'avance que prenait le brun, aussi tentèrent-ils de se lever à leur tour. Natsu était d'ailleurs presque debout quand Sting lui attrapa le pied, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir. Ce simple contact le fit frémir et Natsu le regarda avec énervement.

« -Lâche-moi! »

Sting sourit, et, titubant, il finit par se relever à son tour.

« -Je me laisserai pas faire, Natsu-san. »

La salamandre fronça les sourcils et ils s'apprêtaient à se déclarer mutuellement la guerre quand un soubresaut des chariots leur fit perdre l'équilibre. De nouveau, trois dragons au sol, Gajil dans une position inconcevable et Sting atterrissant malheureusement sur son cher Natsu-san. Du fait de leurs positions, les deux visages des dragons étaient à une distance extrêmement réduite, au point qu'ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles nauséeux se mélanger. Sting déglutit difficilement ; la vue du visage en sueur de Natsu lui inspirait des pensées peu... correctes. Mais un haut-le-cœur du dragon de feu lui fit reprendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et son visage blêmit avant de verdir soudainement. Foutu mal des transports ! Le blond ne put que se résoudre à se relever en pestant contre les chariots, ce qui fit sourire Natsu.

« -Je participerai plus... jamais à une épreuve pareille..., gémit le dragon de feu.

-Pareil, admit Sting en lui rendant malgré lui son sourire. »

Ce bref instant de complicité se termina quand Natsu donna lâchement un coup de pied à Sting, qui s'écrasa encore une fois au sol. Il allait finir par croire que le monde s'acharnait contre lui. Lui, Sting Eucliffe, était actuellement réduit à une masse rampante sur le sol, à cause d'une vulgaire chariot et un rival un peu trop sournois ?

« -Putain, je rêve... où... beuh... tu m'as... donné un coup de pied ?

-Tous les coups... sont permis..., rétorqua Natsu en haussant les épaules. »

Ah oui ? Sting haussa un sourcil. Eh bien puisque c'était comme ça, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir!

Le dragon blanc se releva encore une fois, et, tentant d'oublier pour quelques secondes son mal de transport, vacilla d'un pas décidé vers Natsu, qui râlait après Gajil toujours devant. Sting attrapa l'écharpe de Natsu et le haut de Gajil, de manière à les faire chuter. Sauf que le dragon d'acier avait sentit venir le dragon blanc et se débrouilla pour le faire tomber également. Le public se souviendrait longtemps de cette épreuve décidément. Trois dragons et pas un pour rattraper l'autre (ce qui était le cas de le dire!). Natsu grogna quelque chose sur les bosses qu'il allait avoir et tenta de se mettre debout quand les chariots s'immobilisèrent soudain. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre du côté des trois dragons mais, (et ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir) aussi du côté des spectateurs qui commençaient à trouver le temps long. Natsu et Gajil se relevèrent d'un bond tandis que Sting peinait à se remettre de toutes ses chutes consécutives. Il reprenait son souffle quand une main tendue dans sa direction l'étonna. Il eut alors la surprise de voir Natsu lui tendre gentiment la main pour l'aider à se relever. En voyant l'air confus du blond, la salamandre se justifia, les joues teintées de rose :

« -C'est juste que.. c'est pas drôle si tu abandonnes maintenant... »

Sting crut rêver mais saisit avec joie la main de Natsu. Jamais la peau de Natsu ne lui avait semblé aussi chaude mais il aima la sensation de chaleur contre sa paume. Une fois Sting remit sur pieds, Natsu lâcha sa main et... lui tira la langue de manière incroyablement puérile.

« -Le premier arrivé a gagné ! , lança-t-il, enthousiaste. »

Gajil, qui attendait patiemment que les deux autres dragons soient de nouveau prêts, ne se fit pas prier et courut en direction de l'arrivée.

« -Quoi ?! Natsu-san, attends ! »

Sting s'élança à la suite des mages de Fairy Tail, un sourire béat sur le visage. Peut-être que la journée ne s'annonçait pas si mauvaise après tout.

* * *

Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci à **Liim, Crowny, Mustsuki et youckou **pour leurs reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre trois : les instants volés**

Art. 4-1 : A partir de 16 ans, un(e) mage appartenant à une guilde est considéré(e) comme **majeur(e) ** au regard des missions qu'il/elle effectue. Cependant il/elle reste mineur(e) au regard de la loi.

4-2 : Tout(e) mage mineur(e) doit obligatoirement consulter le maître de guilde avant de partir seul(e) en mission. Si il/elle est accompagné(e), cet entretien est facultatif.

Extrait de la Constitution des Guildes Officielle du Royaume de Fiore (CGO)

* * *

La joie des dragons fut de courte durée. Ils avaient à peine parcouru une vingtaine de mètres que les chariots s'étaient remis en marche et, comble de malheur, à une vitesse bien supérieure que celle à laquelle ils roulaient auparavant. La citrouille s'excusa :

« -Désolé, mais les autres participants ont déjà fini et le public commence à s'impatienter... Seulement, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à arrêter les chariots donc... on peut au moins les faire aller plus vite pour que l'épreuve se termine plus rapidement. Bonne chance ! »

Les dragons grincèrent des dents. Cette foutue mascotte avait l'air de bien s'amuser à remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Tous trois s'étaient décidés à ne plus se nuire mutuellement : leur instinct de survie leur commandait juste d'arriver le plus vite possible et ça ne servait à rien de faire tomber les autres, si ce n'était qu'ils allaient finir totalement couverts de bleus. Plus de coups bas, donc. Vacillants, les dragons progressaient centimètre par centimètre, la vitesse conséquente des chariots brouillant encore plus leur métabolisme. Ils étaient en sueur, et gémissaient, réprimant sans cesse des hauts-le-cœur. Finalement, Gajil trouva la force de se plaindre :

« -Celui... qui a le mal des transports... c'est Salamander, non ? J'a... j'avais pas le mal des transports... alors pourquoi...? »

Il n'acheva pas, craignant de vomir s'il continuait à parler. Sting sourit, narquois :

« -Eh bien,... tu finis par t'y habituer... à être un vrai dragon slayer... Félicitations... Débutant. »

Gajil grogna. S'il n'avait pas été en si mauvaise position, aucun doute qu'il se serait jeté sur Sting pour lui faire ravaler ces paroles. Il finit par vouloir donner un coup au dragon blanc mais avait oublié que Natsu se trouvait entre eux deux et l'infortuné dragon se retrouva coincés entre deux de ses pires rivaux.

« -Gh.. j'ai plus de force..., se plaignit Gajil. »

Il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement mais se borna à avancer encore et encore, la salamandre sur les talons.

« -... J'avance! cria Natsu pour prouver sa détermination. Mal de transports ou pas, il voulait à tout prix remporter cette victoire sur Sting.

-Pathétique..., soupira Sting qui en réalité enviait leur optimisme à toute épreuve. OK, je vous accorde cette victoire, nous n'avons que faire d'un ou deux points. »

Les mages de Fairy Tail se lancèrent un regard entendu. Même dans sa manière de déclarer forfait, ce type était insupportable. Gajil décida d'éprouver un peu les nerfs de Sting :

« -Viens pas pleurer plus tard, petit con. »

Sting ne releva pas la pique, vexé, mais finit par poser une question :

« -Est-ce que je peux vous demander un truc ? »

Il s'assura d'avoir leur attention avant de développer :

« -Pourquoi vous participez aux jeux ? Comment dire... la Fairy Tail du passé était plutôt du genre à... rester à sa place, sans se soucier de ce qu'en pense les autres.

-C'est pour nos camarades. »

La voix de Natsu était empreinte de cette chaleur qui lui était propre, de cette flamme intense ravivant l'espoir de ses amis.

« -Pendant sept ans... peut importe à quel point c'était dur... ils nous ont attendus. Même s'ils se sont ridiculisés, ils ont lutté, encore et encore. Alors pour eux... on va vous montrer... La preuve que Fairy Tail a résisté ! Et c'est pourquoi on continuera à aller de l'avant ! »

Et Natsu franchit la ligne d'arrivée, Gajil juste après lui. Les ovations du public firent fondre en larmes la plupart des membres de Fairy Tail, qui ne connaissaient plus ce son. Le son retentissant d'une victoire remportée sur une guilde adverse. Sting, lui, absolument insensible aux applaudissements du public, passa délibérément à côté de la ligne d'arrivée, prouvant son désintérêt. Il traversa rapidement l'arène dans l'indifférence générale, un comble pour lui qui représentait la Lumière ! Mais, à la vérité, même la lumière pouvait se faire happer et disparaître, brûlant pour avoir touché le feu. Et, au milieu du stade, c'était ce feu qui illuminait les autres de son éclat. Un sourire heureux, quoique épuisé après cette épreuve qui avait mis à mal ses sens, Natsu brillait véritablement. À côté de lui Gajil était un peu en retrait, dans l'ombre de ce feu, présence pourtant inébranlable, presque nécessaire à la survie de ce brasier.

Sting, éclipsé et furieux, ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un regard du côté de la tribune de Sabertooth, où il savait que tout ce qu'il l'attendait était des rires moqueurs d'Orga et Rufus et un regard blasé de la part de Rogue. Même la sensation de la main de Natsu sur la sienne ne le réconfortait pas. Il avait échoué alors qu'il ne fallait pas. Sabertooth n'était pas comme Fairy Tail, une défaite était difficilement pardonnable.

« -Pour vos camarades ? C'est que des conneries. »

Et à peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles que Sting n'y croyait déjà plus.

* * *

Le dragon blanc errait dans un des couloirs attenant à l'arène, peu pressé de rejoindre son équipe. Un miaulement de joie lui parvint alors et une boule de poils atterrit avec force sur sa tête.

« -Sting-kun ! Je te cherchais ! »

Lector... Sting soupira, songeant qu'il avait un peu trop délaissé le chat ces derniers jours et le prit affectueusement dans ses bras. Le matou, heureux, rechercha l'étreinte et ronronna dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Sting vit alors Rogue et Frosch qui regardaient la scène, l'un sans sourciller et l'autre joyeuse.

« -Désolé Lector. J'ai... j'ai perdu.

-Ce n'est pas grave Sting-kun, et puis, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Les dragons slayers ont tous le mal des transports ! »

Sting leva les yeux au ciel. Et c'était censé le réconforter ? Mais l'enthousiasme de Lector finit par le gagner à son tour et il ne pouvait pas résister à l'adorable sourire du chat qui faisait de son mieux pour le consoler, les yeux remplis d'étoiles en parlant des pouvoirs du dragon blanc. _Je suis un idiot_, pensa Sting. _J'ai des amis. Des amis pour qui je serais prêt à tout. Natsu-san aussi a les siens. C'est aussi simple que ça. Alors pourquoi Sabertooth n'est pas comme Fairy tail ? Pourquoi ne rit-on pas comme eux ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être libre d'être faible ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur ?_

« -Sting, le maître ne te ratera pas. Pourquoi as-tu laissé Natsu et Gajil remporter la victoire ? »

Le ton de rogue était toujours aussi monocorde mais Sting perçut avec facilité le voile d'inquiétude qui obscurcissait la voix de son ami.

« -T'inquiètes pas. C'est pas comme si le vieux pouvait faire quelque chose contre moi pour l'instant. Je te rappelle que je suis quand même super populaire et toi aussi. Si jamais l'un de nous deux était subitement évincé du tournoi, il y aurait une foule de nanas prêtes à tout pour qu'on revienne sur le devant de la scène. »

Le tout servi avec un sourire charmeur. Sting savait vraiment se faire apprécier mais, malheureusement pour lui, si il y avait bien une personne absolument insensible à son charisme, c'était Rogue. Ce dernier secoua la tête, irrité :

« -Tu as une vision bien réductrice des choses Sting. À t'entendre, on dirait que tu prends les filles pour des écervelées.

-A t'entendre, je passe pour un gros con macho, rétorqua le blond.

-C'est peut-être ce que tu es, répliqua malicieusement Rogue. En tout cas, que s'est-il passé entre toi et Natsu ?

-Ah, ça..., fit Sting d'un ton rêveur. Il m'a dit que... ça n'avait plus d'intérêt si j'abandonnais. Mais au fait, pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Ça t'intéresse ?

-Non, répondit Rogue, c'est juste que je me demandais pourquoi tu avais l'air tellement heureux à un moment. Natsu est vraiment très conciliant. Dire ça à un de ses ennemis...

-Ennemis ? Plus pour très longtemps..., dit Sting avec un sourire entendu qui fit rire Lector.

-Tu es le meilleur Sting-kun ! s'exclama le chat. »

_Tu es surtout amoureux..._, songea Rogue avec défiance. _Et ça pourrait bien finir par te jouer un tour..._

Mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans leur direction, et les dragons jumeaux virent avec stupéfaction Lucy s'avançait vers eux tout en soutenant Natsu qui semblait avoir du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. La salamandre releva cependant la tête en sentant l'odeur des mages de Sabertooth et fixa Sting un long moment, au point qu'il mit le dragon blanc mal à l'aise.

« -Sting ?

-Qu'y a-t-il Natsu-san ? Demanda Sting, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

-Comment tu fais pour te remettre aussi vite de l'épreuve ? »

Ah. C'était juste ça. Sting cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une question aussi... simple et finit par marmonner une vague réponse. Il baissa ensuite la tête, s'attendant à ce que Natsu s'en aille, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Le dragon de feu semblait attendre quelque chose de Sting mais celui-ci ne comprenait pas quoi. Lucy semblait elle aussi intriguée et attendit patiemment que Natsu dise enfin ce qu'il attendait.

« -J'ai gagné. »

Sting releva la tête et prit un air étonné. Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Ce n'était pas la peine de le lui rappeler. Mais en voyant la mine boudeuse de la salamandre, le blond comprit enfin ce qu'il désirait.

« -Je sais, répondit simplement Sting en souriant, amusé que Natsu pense à ça alors qu'il était malade.

-Donc ? Natsu haussa un sourcil, il commençait à s'impatienter. »

Sting se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Natsu avait l'ait tellement fier et sérieux ! Ça ne lui correspondait absolument pas et donnait un côté comique à la figure du rose. Le dragon blanc finit par faire passer son envie de rire et soupira, vaincu :

« -OK, c'est bon, tu a gagné, admit-il. Voyant que cela semblait ne pas suffire à Natsu, il ajouta vite : J'ai perdu. »

Natsu sourit malgré son mal des transports qui avait décidément du mal à passer. Voyant que le blond était vexé d'avoir du s'excuser devant témoins (même si Rogue était un public bien discret), il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« -Mouais, ça ira pour cette fois ! »

Sting aurait pu très mal le prendre mais le ton qu'avait employé Natsu ne laissait place à aucun doute, il voulait seulement s'amuser et il n'y avait aucun mépris dans sa voix aux accents encore enfantins. Décidé par une obscure raison, Sting rentra dans le jeu de la salamandre et la railla gentiment :

« -Comment ça, suffisant ? Tu veux quoi ? Que je me prosterne ? »

Natsu rit franchement, heureux que Sting joue à son jeu.

« -Oui ! »

Mais, après avoir dit ça, il commença à vaciller et si Lucy n'avait pas été là pour le rattraper, il serait tombé pour la énième fois de la matinée. La blonde le soutint fermement et soupira :

« -Tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de l'épreuve, on ferait mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie maintenant, n'est-ce pas Natsu ? »

Le mage baragouina quelques mots incompréhensibles même pour des dragons et tous deux s'en allèrent rapidement. Cependant, Lucy ne put résister à l'envie de se moquer un peu de Sting.

« -Il faut croire que les tigres se sont ramollis, ou alors ils ont une mâchoire en plastique ! Je m'attendais à plus venant d'un mage dont on dit qu'il est l'un des cinq plus forts de Sabertooth. Si vous êtes tous comme ça, Fairy Tail n'aura aucun mal à reprendre sa place de numéro un ! »

Et elle tourna les talons, hautaine. Sting, de très bonne humeur auparavant, devint maussade.

« -Sale blondasse, pesta-t-il entre ses dents. »

Lector regarda Sting avec surprise, peu habitué à ce que le dragon blanc paraisse aussi énervé après une simple phrase. Il finit par se tourner dans la direction que la blonde venait de prendre et tira puérilement la langue, comme pour approuver les dires de Sting. Rogue, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, leva les yeux au ciel quand Frosch imita son camarade et les deux dragons se sourirent l'un l'autre, heureux tout de même que les choses se soient si bien déroulées. Et, silencieusement, Rogue pria pour que la complicité entre Sting et Natsu continue. Jamais il n'avait vu Sting plus épanoui que quand ce dernier parlait à la salamandre.

« -Moi, je pense que Natsu aime Sting-kun ! »

La phrase de Lector résuma à elle seule la situation et Sting espérait que le matou dise vrai.

« -Fro est d'accord ! »

L'intervention inespérée de la grenouille les fit rire. C'était un de ces rares instants de complicité où ils avaient l'impression de former une vraie famille et pour rien au monde ils n'auraient mis fin à ce moment.

* * *

Lucy fronça les sourcils. Elle était à présent à l'infirmerie avec Natsu et se dernier se reposait dans un des lits de la pièce alors qu'elle se repassait en boucle la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Depuis quand Sting et Natsu étaient-ils aussi complices ? Elle poussa un soupir de frustration. Elle détestait savoir que la situation lui échappait et c'était ce qui était en train d'arriver. Laissant son regard dériver sur Natsu, elle songea avec incompréhension au regard qu'il avait lancé à Sting ainsi qu'à la main qu'il lui avait tendu durant l'épreuve. Pourquoi cette tête-à-flamme abrutie compliquait-elle toujours les choses ? Natsu n'avait aucune raison d'aider Sting et ne lui était redevable en rien, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Elle repensa aux sourires respectifs qu ornaient le visage des dragons alors qu'ils jouaient à un jeu étrange, qu'elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre. À ce moment précis, elle avait eu l'impression que Sting laissait libre cours à ses véritables sentiments et pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit au dragon de feu.

_« Les dragons ne passent pas leur temps à se battre comme les hommes. Ils ont bien plus de rituels et de manières. »_

Lucy resta un moment sans bouger, interdite. La phrase de Sting lui revint en mémoire et elle réfléchit au sens véritable de cette phrase. Les manières des deux dragons lui sautèrent alors aux yeux comme autant d'évidences. Toujours dans ces sortes de batailles, celui qui estimait avoir gagné demandait une preuve de reconnaissance de la part de l'autre. Aussi, elle se rendit compte que même, si la différence était minime, Natsu se battait... différemment selon que c'était avec Grey ou Gajil. Avec ce dernier, le combat était plus... ritualisé. Certes, la majeure partie de leur stratégie consistait à se sauter dessus en hurlant comme des brutes mais il y avait tout de même plus de manières et de retenue dans leurs manières de se battre. Le but n'était jamais de mettre l'autre à terre, comme ce que faisait Natsu et Grey mais plutôt de prouver sa supériorité. Juste imposer sa force, pas la justifier en criblant inutilement l'autre de blessures.

-Ça va, Lucy-san ?

Lucy sursauta. Wendy la regardait avec un air inquiet.

-Oui ! Tout va bien, répondit-elle gentiment.

Wendy sourit et recommença à parler avec Charuru, sous l'œil bienveillant de Polyussica.

-Tout va bien, répéta alors Lucy pour elle-même en jetant un regard à Natsu toujours étendu.

_Je me fais trop d'idées..._, pensa-t-elle. _Oui, c'est juste ça. Je me fais trop d'idées..._

* * *

-Alors Sting ? Lança Orga d'un ton railleur alors que les dragons jumeaux reprenaient place dans la tribune pour assister aux combats du jour. Tu t'es surpassé pour l'épreuve ? C'est sûr que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tomber autant de fois en si peu de temps !

Le mage s'esclaffa, vite suivi par Rufus. Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à Sting, lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas répondre. Le dragon mourrait d'envie de répliquer de manière cinglante mais se retint. Les humains avaient leur honneur, il avait le sien. Rogue avait raison, autant ne pas répondre à des provocations aussi futiles. Le dragon blanc ne regarda même pas Orga, pour lui faire signifier qu'il se fichait absolument de ce qu'il pouvait dire. De toute façon, Sting était trop préoccupé pour entamer une longue bataille d'insultes avec Orga. Ses pensées se tournaient toutes vers Natsu et la blondinette qui lui servait de meilleure amie. Durant un instant, il avait vraiment cru que le dragon de feu et lui étaient amis. En tant que dragons, ils se comprenaient mieux que quiconque. Sting avait l'agréable impression que peu importaient les disputes et les différents à venir, seuls comptaient ces moments où ils se comprenaient l'un l'autre. Selon lui, si la blonde n'avait pas été là, l'instant aurait été parfait. Il s'en voulait d'ailleurs de ne pas réussir à émettre quelques réserves sur ce qu'il considérait comme une victoire mais songea avec justesse que de toute manière, Rogue était là pour lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas crier victoire trop vite. Sting se laissa donc volontiers emporter par l'ivresse que lui avait procuré leur dernière entrevue. Il se sentait bête et indigne d'un dragon à réagir ainsi mais savait au fond de lui que ses instincts draconiens régissaient malgré tout sa manière de penser. Pour lui, aimer Natsu consistait aussi à le soumettre. Faire en sorte que Natsu l'aime, c'était comme réussir à le soumettre à sa volonté. Et si Sting savait qu'il aimait réellement Natsu, peu de personnes auraient déduit ça en l'écoutant.

Il revint à grand peine à la réalité en voyant que Fairy Tail A allait combattre. Le match opposant Kurohebi de Raven Tail à Toby de Lamia Scale s'était soldé par une cuisante défaite de Toby et à l'étonnement général, le match n'avait pas duré plus de trois minutes. Sting déglutit et se jura d'aller massacrer un à un tous les organisateurs du tournoi s'ils faisaient combattre Natsu contre quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à prendre cette décision un peu extrême, le combat se déroulant entre Elfman et Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus. Il regarda le match sans trop s'y intéresser. Il reconnaissait tout à fait le potentiel des deux adversaires mais ils étaient bien éloignés de ses préoccupations du moment. Il laissa cependant échapper un soupir de contentement quand les juges décidèrent que la victoire revenait à Elfman. Fairy Tail se redressait peu à peu, regagnant fièrement sa gloire passée. Entêtée, c'était la seule guilde de Fiore capable de prétendre reconquérir sa place de numéro un après sept ans d'absence. Mais c'était sûrement ce qui faisait sa force, toujours y croire, ne jamais renoncer. Et ne pas oublier qu'il fallait aussi compter sur ses amis pour vaincre. Sting n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette vision des choses. Lui, il savait qu'il ne confierait jamais ses arrières à Orga. Le mage serait capable de l'attaquer dans le dos. Pour lui, on ne pouvait faire réellement confiance qu'à un nombre réduit de personnes. Et ce nombre se limitait à Rogue et Lector. Point à la ligne. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait si l'ambiance régnant à Fairy Tail n'était pas la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver. Leur cohésion était leur faiblesse mais aussi leur force. Si l'un d'entre eux était en danger, ils mettaient tous leurs différents de côté pour lui venir en aide. Et même si le dragon blanc ne se l'avouait pas, il admirait profondément cet état d'âme.

Le match suivant opposa Mirajane de Fairy Tail B à Jenny de Blue Pegasus, pour le plus grand bonheur des hommes présents. La plupart sifflèrent et levèrent des banderoles au nom de leur idole. Toutes les deux s'étaient mises d'accord sur un concours de maillots de bain, faisant ainsi mourir la plupart des hommes d'une hémorragie nasale. Mais alors que tous attendaient avec impatience le dernier costume, qu'ils espéraient osé, le thème choisi fut tenue de combat. Et à la surprise générale, Mirajane décida de mettre fin au match en battant Jenny à la régulière.

« -à quoi a servi leur concours dans ce cas ? Demanda Sting, sceptique.

-Laisse tomber, c'est pour le fan service, répondit Rufus en haussant les épaules. »

-Et maintenant, voici le dernier combat du jour, qui opposera Yukino Aguria de Sabertooth à Kagura Mikazuchi de Mermaid Heel ! Encore un combat de jolies filles ! s'exclama le présentateur.

« -Fro se demande qui va gagner...

-Ce sera forcément Yukino-san ! Rétorqua Lector. Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir ça Frosch !

-Fro est désolée..., grimaça la grenouille, embarrassée d'avoir douté.

-En plus, grâce à une certaine personne, nous n'avons eu aucun point à la partie compétition..., râla Orga. »

Rufus pouffa à ces accusations.

« -Non, Sting-sama a juste été malchanceux, bredouilla Yukino, visiblement inquiète.

-Tout ça mis à part... tu sais ce que signifie être dans cette équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Sting.

-Se battre sans salir le nom de Sabertooth... et gagner sans échouer. »

Yukino connaissait parfaitement les préceptes du maître mais Rogue se dit que ça ne lui serait d'aucune utilité lors du combat. Son adversaire était une femme forte et reconnue, Kagura. Certains disaient que c'était une escrimeuse hors pair, égalant, voire surpassant Titania.

Les dragons jumeaux frémirent en voyant entrer la constellationniste dans l'arène. Elle semblait tellement fragile ! Ils pouvaient presque entendre son cœur battre de là où ils étaient. Elle tentait de paraître sûre d'elle mais son embarras était visible. Sting jet un coup d'œil à son compagnon d'armes. Il paraissait indifférent mais le dragon blanc savait pertinemment que toute cette mascarade le dégoûtait. Lui-même n'approuvait pas les méthodes du maître. La seule raison pour laquelle Genma avait choisi Yukino, c'est qu'elle était jolie. En l'absence de Minerva, la femme emblématique de Sabertooth, il fallait pour la remplacer une autre fille, peu important sa force tant qu'elle était mignonne. Et Yukino avait été choisie. Pas pour son pouvoir, juste pour son apparence de poupée fragile. Même si elle devait avoir un bon niveau pour avoir réussi à entrer à Sabertooth et y rester un an, Sting craignait que son adversaire ne soit beaucoup trop forte.

« -Tout le monde est déjà au courant de la puissance de Kagura, dit le présentateur. C'est la mage la plus forte de Mermaid Heel ! Son adversaire est Yukino Aguria. Comme elle appartient à la plus puissante guilde de Fiore, nous nous devons de prêter attention à sa force également ! Que le match commence ! »

Un coup de gong retentit dans l'arène. Elles avaient désormais trente minutes pour vaincre l'autre. Mais au lieu de commencer tout de suite à se battre, Yukino s'avança tranquillement vers son avdersaire.

« -Ravie de te rencontrer, dit-elle humblement. »

Kagura sembla surprise un instant mais répondit à la politesse de son ennemie.

« -Avant de commencer, peut-être devrions-nous convenir d'un « pari » ?

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, rétorqua Kagura.

-As-tu peur de perdre ? Demanda la constellationniste. »

La force tranquille de Kagura n'était pourtant pas ébranlée, Yukino disait cela en pure perte, une mage comme elle ne doutait jamais un seul moment de ses capacités.

« -Je ne ressens pas ce genre de choses, soupira en effet l'escrimeuse. Cependant, comme un pari doit être respecté dès lors qu'il est accepté, je préfère m'abstenir de ce genre de frivolités.

-Faisons ça sérieusement alors, souffla doucement la mage aux cheveux blancs, une lueur inquiétante au fond des yeux. Parions...nos vies. »

Les mots jetèrent un froid dans tout le stade. C'était une fille à l'allure aussi frêle qui disait ça sans sourciller ! Presque tous admirèrent son courage. Sting, lui, sourit. Elle avait du cran. Mais elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Même les dragons ne pariaient pas leurs vies.

« -Idiote, murmura-t-il. »

Maintenant, l'issue du combat était scellée.


	5. Chapitre 4

Merci à **Liim **et **youckou **pour leurs reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : Dignité**

Art. 5 : Toute guilde reconnue comme **officielle** par le conseil a pour interdiction suprême de s'attaquer à une autre guilde, que cette dernière soit officielle, indépendante ou clandestine.

Extrait de la Constitution Officielle des Guildes du Royaume de Fiore. (CGO)

* * *

Yukino se tenait droite après son inquiétante déclaration, guettant la réaction de Kagura qui ne semblait pas plus impressionnée que ça. L'escrimeuse se contenta de saisir son épée, confiante :

« -Si cette résolution est sincère, alors l'honneur me dit d'accepter, dit-elle d'une voix déterminée. Très bien, viens à moi.

-Ça... ça devient plutôt sérieux maintenant, déclara le présentateur, anxieux. »

Mais Yukino ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle regarda Kagura dans les yeux et se saisit d'une clé d'or.

« -Ton malheur fut de tomber face à Sabertooth, souffla Yukino. Ouvre-toi, porte des poissons jumeaux ! Pisces ! »

Deux énormes poissons apparurent dans un éclat lumineux. Ils étaient semblables en tout point si on excluait leur couleur. Vifs et agiles, ils foncèrent sur Kagura qui esquiva au tout dernier moment la charge puissante des deux esprits. Yukino, voyant que Pisces ne suffisait pas, invoqua un autre esprit :

« -Ouverture de la porte de la balance : Libra ! »

Un nouvel esprit apparut dans l'arène, cette fois sous la forme humaine d'une jeune femme à la peau mate tenant un plateau de balance dans chacune de ses mains. Des exclamations enthousiastes se firent entendre dans les gradins, les spectateurs commençant à se rendre compte de la puissance de cette mage de Sabertooth.

« -Libra, modifie la gravité de son corps, ordonna Yukino, sachant exactement comment elle allait procéder.

-Compris ! Répondit l'esprit en s'exécutant. »

Libra accomplit une série de gestes compliqués et le sol s'affaissa sous Kagura, alors que cette dernière réprimait un cri de surprise.

« -Pisces... »

Yukino n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. L'esprit se projeta dans les airs, décrivant quelques arabesques avant de se précipiter à toute vitesse sur Kagura. Tous pensèrent voir arriver la fin du combat mais contre toute attente, la mage de Mermaid Heel s'échappa à temps de la gravité imposée par Libra pour éviter l'attaque des poissons.

« -Va-t-elle me la faire ouvrir ? Demanda Yukino sans cependant attendre de réponse. La treizième porte... »

Libra et Pisces entendirent les paroles que Yukino avait prononcées et s'immobilisèrent. D'un commun accord, après s'être jetés un bref regard, ils rentrèrent dans le monde des esprits. En aucun cas ils ne voulaient croiser cet esprit.

« -Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance pour toi, fit remarquer Yukino en brandissant une clé noire comme l'ébène qu'elle tenait jusque-là fermement dans sa main.

-Je n'ai pas compté une seule fois sur la chance depuis que je suis née, rétorqua Kagura en fonçant sur la constellationniste, son épée en main. Tout ceci est le résultat de mes choix passés. C'est ça qui mène mon existence vers mon avenir. »

Yukino semblait ne pas écouter ce que l'escrimeuse disait et ne bougeait pas, même en voyant que Kagura fonçait droit sur elle. Ses yeux brillèrent doucement d'une lueur blanche alors qu'elle prononçait l'incantation nécessaire pour ouvrir la treizième porte.

« -Ouvre-toi, porte du charmeur de serpent... OPHIUCHUS ! »

Et la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un serpent immense de couleur sombre. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat mauvais alors que sa gueule s'entrouvrait méchamment, laissant luire des crocs d'aciers. L'esprit était bien plus grand que de coutume et dégageait une aura anormalement noire qui obscurcissait l'arène entière. Certains spectateurs crièrent et d'autres se cramponnèrent à leurs amis, ayant du mal à croire que cette créature obéissait réellement à la volonté de la poupée blanche de Sabertooth.

Le serpent était effectivement effrayant et tordait ses anneaux dans tous les sens, fixant Kagura, sa proie, d'un regard reptilien qui ne présageait rein de bon. N'importe qui se serait au moins arrêté, impressionné par la taille et la force magique du serpent. N'importe qui sauf Kagura. L'escrimeuse fonça sur l'esprit, ne sourcillant même pas alors que le serpent sifflait haineusement.

« -Lame du ressentiment : Archenemy ! »

La scène se déroula trop vite pour que quelqu'un ait le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il s'était passé. Soudain, le ciel s'éclaircit, dissipant l'aura néfaste du serpent qui retomba, transpercé par l'épée de Kagura. L'esprit gît un instant au sol et s'évapora dans un flash, retournant dans son monde pour prendre du repos.

«-...Style du sabre non-dégainé, conclut simplement Kagura comme si la scène qui venait de se dérouler était tout à fait normale. »

Yukino blêmit. La mage de Mermaid Heel venait de mettre hors d'état de nuire son esprit le plus puissant, et ce en une seule attaque, sans même prendre la peine de dégainer son arme. Elle porta instinctivement la main à la pochette qui contenait ses clés, se rendant compte avec horreur qu'elle ne disposait plus d'aucun esprit. Yukino s'aperçut alors que dans ce court laps de temps, Kagura s'était considérablement approchée et tenait son sabre à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

« -Impossible..., bredouilla Yukino, sentant avec effroi que la défaite était inévitable.

-Tu as fait un mauvais pari, dit calmement Kagura alors que son arme s'abattait sur son ennemie. Parfois, les sirènes peuvent dévorer les tigres. »

Yukino tomba au sol, sans avoir la force de se relever. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle goûtait pour la première et dernière fois à la défaite.

Dans le public qui reprenait lentement ses esprits après ce combat spectaculaires, une nouvelle se propagea comme la poudre : Sabertooth n'avait gagné aucun point durant ce deuxième jour. Incrédules, le public finit par saluer la victoire de Kaguraqui gardait un visage impassible.

« -Le... le match est terminé ! S'exclama Chapati Lola. La victoire est attribuée à Kagura Mikazuchi de Mermaid Heel ! Sabertooth, un incroyable 0 point au deuxième jour ! »

Cette annonce publique de leurs piètres résultats ne plut pas beaucoup aux mages de ladite guilde et ils grimacèrent. Sting arborait un visage surpris et même s'il savait que Yukino allait perdre, il n'avait pas pu prévoir qu'elle se ferait à se point écraser par la force de son adversaire. Il enrageait intérieurement et son visage prit une expression impitoyable. Certes, tout le monde avait le droit à l'erreur ; mais à Sabertooth, l'échec n'était jamais une solution et le dragon blanc enrageait de voir que Yukino n'avait rien pu faire face à Kagura. Son regard se porta automatiquement vers la tribune de Fairy Tail. Il ne voulait pas que Natsu voit ce spectacle pitoyable qu'étaient les pleurs d'une membre de la guilde la plus forte. Il finit cependant par se détourner, ne pouvant pas mettre fin à cette scène ridicule. Il n'attendit pas les autres pour partir, voulant se reposer un peu avant de devoir affronter la colère du maître.

Allongée sur le sol, Yukino peinait à retenir ses larmes et ne semblait pas réaliser sa défaite.

« -Je suis... la perdante...? Sabertooth est... »

Elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, éclatant en sanglots. Kagura, qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers une des sorties, ne se retourna même pas pour lui lancer quelques mots :

« -Ta vie. Ta vie m'appartient.

-Oui..., hoqueta Yukino alors que des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. »

Dans le ciel, le soleil commençait à décliner, dardant le stade de ses rayons rouges qui donnaient des reflets pourpres aux larmes de Yukino. Celle-ci n'avait plus le courage de se relever et prit dans ses mains ses trois précieuses clés, qu'elle serra le plus fort possible, comme pour se rassurer. La constellationniste les considéra avec tendresse, avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Tout était fini pour elle.

* * *

Les mages étaient tous rassemblés dans la grande salle de la résidence de Sabertooth, immobiles, attendant patiemment et avec anxiété que le maître finisse son raisin et punisse l'équipe du tournoi. Sting tentait de garder un air nonchalant, observant pour la énième fois les colonnes en stuc qui ornaient les murs. Il était absolument certain de pouvoir en reconnaître chaque petite imperfection, chaque nuance de couleur. En voyant que le maître mâchonnait encore son raisin, il se retint de soupirer. Il n'aimait pas spécialement se faire engueuler et aurait bien voulu que le vieux se dépêche un peu et en finisse vite. Mais Genma semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les voir aussi stressés et savourait sa grappe grain par grain, les secondes s'égrenant lentement. Trop lentement pour que se soit un bon présage. D'ailleurs, le maître avala un dernier grain de raisin avant de marmonner d'une voix faussement calme :

« -C'est pitoyable... Je ne peux même pas en pleurer. Incapables ! »

Ce dernier mot résonna longtemps et les membres de Sabertooth frémirent. Ils sentaient tous que le maître allait bientôt laisser libre cours à sa colère.

« -Réfléchissez bien à pourquoi on est au top des guildes. Ne regardez pas les insectes autour de vous. Écrasez-les. Nous visons plus haut que ça... Faire rugir le ciel, faire bouillir la terre, faire taire les océans... ça, c'est Sabertooth ! »

Silence. Le maître les testait, éprouvant leurs nerfs. Sa colère était visible mais encore contenue.

« -Sting. »

Le dragon blanc ne frémit pas, releva seulement la tête. Il ne voulait pas que Genma le pense faible.

« -Oui. »

Il baissa humblement les yeux, attendant le sermon. Le blond était en apparence impassible, mais bouillonnait de rage. Devoir obéissance à cet humain qu'il aurait pu tuer sans problème lui coûtait beaucoup. Mais, pour sa tranquillité et celle de Rogue, il se tut.

« -Je vais juste te donner une dernière chance, gronda Genma. Ne me ressers pas un spectacle aussi pathétique une nouvelle fois.

-Merci. Je serai à la hauteur coûte que coûte. »

Sting retint sa colère. Le ton suffisant et qui se voulait magnanime du maître l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais le maître se détourna de lui, regardant Yukino comme si une vermine était soudainement apparue dans son champ de vision.

« -Yukino.

-Oui. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle tenu, prêt à s'éteindre.

« -Tu n'as aucune excuse. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yukino ferma les yeux, pesant mentalement chacun de ses mots. Si elle avait une chance, il fallait qu'elle la tente maintenant.

« -Oui, j'ai perdu contre quelqu'un d'une autre guilde. J'ai sali le nom de Sabertooth. »

Et l'orage qu'ils attendaient tous éclata. Genma se redressa, et jeta avec force sa grappe à moitié entamée à la tête de Yukino, qui ne fit rien pour l'éviter.

« -Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu as parié ta vie et tu as perdu ! Mais en plus de ça, l'ennemi a eu pitié de toi ! Nous sommes Sabertooth ! »

Elle rouvrit ses beaux yeux noisettes sans faire attention au raisin qui coulait le long de son visage et murmura, résignée :

« -Oui... j'accepterai n'importe quelle punition.

-Enlève tes vêtements.

-Comme il vous plaira. »

La sentence tomba comme un couperet, irrévocable. La constellationniste eut le cran de ne pas rougir ni sangloter et se dévêtit doucement, sans un mot. Honteuse, elle ne put cependant pas trouver le courage pour relever la tête et affronter les regards qui pesaient sur elle et sa dignité piétinée. Seul Rogue détourna pudiquement le regard, se bornant à fixer le tas de vêtements aux pieds nus de Yukino.

« -Le sceau de la guilde. Efface-le. »

La voix de Genma était froide et distante, presque dégoûtée, comme s'il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir ordonné ça plus tôt. Yukino était au bord des larmes et déglutit péniblement.

« -...Oui... »

Après avoir exécuté l'ordre cruel de Genma, elle s'agenouilla par terre, face contre sol, et dit d'une voix brisée, le visage caché par ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'on la voit pleurer :

« -Ce fut court... mais... merci pour tout... »

Genma ne sembla pas ému par la faiblesse que Yukino montrait et paraissait au contraire pressé d'en finir.

« -Hors de ma vue. Incapable. »

Les mages de Sabertooth sentirent que le maître en avait fini et s'en allèrent silencieusement, la mine impassible. En sortant, l'équipe du tournoi n'eut pas un regard pour celle qui avait pourtant partagé des épreuves avec eux. La regarder, c'était faire preuve de faiblesse. Seule, Frosch se retourna un instant pour voir une dernière fois la mage aux courts cheveux blancs. La face défaite, la grenouille finit par se détourner alors que Rogue la prenait dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

* * *

Les dragons jumeaux marchaient en silence dans un des couloirs de l'auberge de Sabertooth. Sting arborait un air nonchalant et détendu, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Rogue lui, était d'humeur beaucoup plus sombre. Le comportement de Sting allait vite finir par lui porter sur les nerfs, s'il s'obstinait à nier la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu.

« -Il est vraiment radical le maître, finit par déclarer Sting comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

-On n'y peut rien, c'est la manière de faire de la guilde la plus forte, renchérit Lector en haussant les épaules.

-Fro se sent seule..., gémit l'exceed vert. »

Rogue s'arrêta de marcher. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que Sting cesse.

« -C'est ça, une ''guilde'' ? »

Son compagnon d'armes s'immobilisa, surpris par la question.

« -Hein ?

-Yukino était notre camarade. »

Sting eut un sourire détestable.

« -Elle a disparu parce qu'elle était faible. La guilde la plus forte n'a pas besoin d'elle, si ? »

Le dragon noir ne répondit rien, fixant d'un air mauvais son partenaire qui continua tranquillement à marcher en parlant avec Lector.

« -Rogue... Fro est faible elle aussi... Est-ce que Fro va disparaître ? Demanda alors la petite grenouille d'une voix misérable et apeurée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Frosch. Je suis avec toi après tout, la rassura Rogue en souriant doucement à son amie.

-Ouais ! Fro disparaîtra pas ! »

L'exceed alla rejoindre Lector sous le regard bienveillant de Rogue qui attendit que leurs chats s'éloignent un peu pour s'approcher de Sting :

« -Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Le dragon blanc fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

« -De quoi tu parles ?

-Sting, ne joues pas à ça avec moi, soupira Rogue. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça ? Je pensais que tu n'approuvais pas les méthodes du maître.

-C'est le cas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire Rogue ? Le vieux a besoin de passer sa colère et sa frustration sur quelqu'un et aujourd'hui, c'est tombé sur Yukino ! Elle n'a pas eu de chance, voilà tout.

-Pas eu de chance ? S'emporta soudainement Rogue en perdant un peu de son calme légendaire. Je pense surtout qu'elle n'a pas eu de chance de tomber sur notre guilde, oui. »

Sting fixa son partenaire avec anxiété. Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'ils étaient en désaccord sur un sujet.

« -Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je le pense pas. Mais... »

_...Mais parfois, c'est plus simple de se voiler la face. Si Yukino n'avait pas perdu son combat, c'est sur moi que le maître aurait reporté sa colère. Yukino a perdu et ça m'a protégé. Elle n'était qu'une remplaçante, une mage trop faible pour rester dans la guilde. Elle serait partie d'elle-même si le maître l'avait pas viré. Je sais que c'est dégueulasse Rogue, mais elle n'avait pas le cran nécessaire pour rester dans la guilde. Songe plutôt qu'au moins, on est encore ensemble. C'est notre promesse, frérot, et c'est grâce à elle qu'elle tient encore. _

Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Juste une prière muette que Sting adressait à Rogue pour faire face à la réalité. Une litanie lugubre qui signait la fin d'un chapitre. Un nouveau départ que Genma ferait passer pour un départ consenti et voulu par le membre. Parce qu'à Sabertooth, les faibles n'ont même pas le droit de se plaindre. Non, ils peuvent juste s'effacer, laissant à peine un souvenir derrière eux. Une règle cruelle censée faire de la puissance le seul objectif des mages, au détriment de l'amitié. Sting et Rogue l'avait détournée, trouvant le moyen de rester ensemble à Sabertooth, progressant et chutant en même temps.

Jamais l'un sans l'autre, c'était leur credo, que même le maître ne pouvait pas briser.

* * *

« -Sting, réveille-toi ! »

Le dragon blanc sursauta en se redressant. Le ton pressant de Rogue l'inquiéta et il ouvrit les yeux en pestant contre la lumière qui l'aveugla momentanément.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Maugréa-t-il, peu enclin à se lever.

-Un intrus !

-Lector, debout ! Cria alors Frosch à l'attention de son camarade. »

Sting se leva d'un bond, oubliant sa fatigue, et se précipita sur ses vêtements du jour. Il n'avait pas le temps d'en chercher des propres, de toute façon.

« -Un intrus ?! Mais c'est le logement des Saber' ! Dit-il étonné, en enfilant tant bien que mal ses vêtements un peu froissés. Qui est-ce ? Ajouta-t-il en emboîtant le pas à son camarade.

-Aucune idée..., souffla Rogue. Mais cette personne doit être suicidaire. »

À ce moment, une porte fut balayée par une explosion conséquente, et un membre évanoui tomba raide aux pieds des dragons jumeaux. Sting s'immobilisa en tombant nez-à-nez avec l'intrus.

« -Natsu-san... »

C'était bien Natsu qui se battait là, enragé et prêt à régler leur compte à tous les membres de Sabertooth. Sa rage n'était pas dissimulée et il enchaînait les attaques, le feu l'entourant en produisant un vif éclat.

« -Où est votre maître ? Rugit-il en donnant un coup de pied à un membre. »

Ce fut évidemment le moment qui choisit Genma pour apparaître. Sa taille imposante le rendait encore plus menaçant et son aura sombre traduisait sa mauvaise humeur.

« -Un problème avec moi le gosse ? »

Natsu cessa son attaque contre les mages de Sabertooth et gronda, fixant avec prédation le maître.

« -Tu es le maître non ? »

Sa voix aux accents reptiliens augmenta d'un cran la tension régnante, ce qui ne sembla pas affecter Genma.

« -Jetée à la porte pour une défaite...Je suis gonflé à bloc... »

Sting déglutit. Comment Natsu pouvait-il être au courant pour Yukino ? Il serra le poing, voulant crier à Natsu de partir, lui dire que tout ça ne le regardait pas et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour la mage mais la salamandre fut plus rapide :

« -Si c'est comme ça... Si tu perds contre moi, tu quitteras la guilde toi aussi !

-Tu es sérieux ? Gamin. »

La voix glaciale de Genma ne présageait rien de bon. Aucune petite émotion ne filtrait à trvers son ton neutre et absolument détaché.

« -Les gens qui font ça à leurs camarades... C'est impardonnable. »

Rogue devina sans peine que Natsu parlait de Yukino et détourna le regard, impuissant.

« -Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais tu as l'air d'agir selon ton propre sens de la justice non ? »

Genma semblait intéressé et voulait pousser à bout le dragon slayer en face de lui, ce qui ne tarda pas :

« -Tu dis que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? »

Natsu s'enflammait littéralement et la vivacité des flammes ainsi que leur flamboiement surprit plus d'une personne. Tous les mages frissonnèrent et de nombreux murmures parcoururent la salle. Ce gamin avait du cran mais ce serait insuffisant par rapport à la force du maître. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne jugea même pas utile de déployer sa puissance contre le mage de Fairy Tail et délégua la tâche à Dobengal, qui acquiesça sans broncher et fonça sur son adversaire.

« -Tu prends la fuite ? Grogna Natsu en jetant un regard mauvais au maître de Sabertooth et ignorant totalement Dobengal qui se précipitait sur lui.

-C'est trop tôt pour un mage d'une guilde commune dans ton genre, répondit calmement Genma. Si tu veux affronter ceux qui sont au sommet, montre que tu en es digne. »

Pendant ce temps, Dobengal s'était considérablement rapproché de Natsu et semblait prêt à passer à l'attaque. Mais Natsu ne se focalisait toujours que sur Genma et courut vers lui, occultant Dobengal qui se dressait pourtant devant lui.

« -Viens te battre ! Cria Natsu à Genma.

-Je ne te laisserai pas approcher mon maître, fit Dobengal en esquissant un mouvement. »

Le mage de Sabertooth bondit sur Natsu poing levé mais le dragon esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante l'attaque du ninja et enflamma son poing, donnant un grand coup à son ennemi.

« -Hors de mon chemin ! Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour toi ! »

Dobengal fit un vol plané et retomba sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin, dans l'indifférence générale. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur la salamandre qui fonçait sur le maître. Sting était impressionné. En une seule attaque, Natsu avait mis hors d'état de nuire un membre de Sabertooth. Il s'autorisa un mince sourire. Maintenant, il désirait plus que tout l'affronter :

« -Maître, demanda-t-il à Genma, laissez-moi...

-Reste en retrait, le coupa le maître en s'avançant. Nous n'avons aucun sale gosse comme ça ici... Amusant. »

Natsu frappa le maître avec son poing mais celui-ci ne bougea même pas, se contentant de repousser son assaillant sans aucun effort apparent.

« -C'est ça ton niveau ? »

Natsu se reprit cependant et revint vers le maître à une vitesse folle, sa colère et sa rage le rendant plus féroce encore. Il se baissa et frappa Genma en dessous de sa garde, lui interdisant toute riposte. Le maître de Sabertooth étouffa un cri de surprise mais ne put réagir assez vite pour empêcher de Natsu de le frapper à nouveau, à la tête cette fois-ci. Voyant que Genma semblait incapable de le contrer, le dragon de feu enchaîna les attaques, frappant Genma avec toute la force dont il était capable. Finalement, il se décida à donner ce qu'il pensa être le coup de grâce. Natsu puisa dans le pouvoir que Luxus lui avait donné pour augmenter sa puissance et attaqua le maître.

« -Raienryuu jono... Gekitestu ! »

L'explosion fut retentissante et les mages pensèrent que Natsu avait sans doute possible remporté le combat. Mais quand la fumée due à l'explosion se dissipa, le maître était toujours debout et et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus noirs s'était interposée entre la salamandre et Genma.

« -Les festivités se seraient-elles prolongées jusqu'ici ? Railla la jeune femme en souriant de manière provocante, contemplant avec joie la fureur dur dragon en face d'elle.

-Hein ?

-Minerva, qui t'as dit de..., balbutia le maître, apparemment embêté par le coup d'éclat de sa fille.

-Bien sûr, si les événements devaient se poursuivre, Père gagnerait certainement. »

Son ton suffisant énerva encore plus Natsu qui se demanda pendant un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller d'abord battre cette prétentieuse avant Genma.

« -Mais il y a ce qui s'appelle ''sauver les apparences'', après tout, continua-t-elle. Mis à part le fait que tu sois celui qui nous a attaqué... Si le maître venait à supprimer un participant des grands jeux magiques, cela nous conduirait dans une impasse. Père s'est fait expulser devant ses subordonnés, donc il était clair que c'était difficile pour lui de céder. Qu'en dis-tu ? Me laisseras-tu sauver les apparences ? Si oui, je peux te rendre ce petit chaton sain et sauf. »

Disant cela, elle fit apparaître Happy dans ses bras, caressant doucement la tête du chat qui couinait quelque chose comme ''désolé Natsu''.

« -Happy ! »

Natsu avait crié sans s'en rendre compte et Minerva explicita un peu plus :

« -Ce que je veux dire, même si tu as fait de même pour beaucoup de nos subordonnés, nous fermerons les yeux. Je te demande d'agir avec maturité. »

Natsu contempla les dégâts qu'il avait causé. De nombreux membres gisaient sur le sol, assommés, et les murs portaient de multiples traces d'impact, sans compter toute la casse provoquée par les explosions. Mais ce qui le décida fut le regard larmoyant de Happy toujours coincé dans les bras de sa tortionnaire. Il baissa la tête en serrant les dents et Minerva relâcha le chat bleu qui se précipita vers son ami, les larmes aux yeux.

« -Je me suis fait attraper à l'entrée... désolé..., gémit-il alors que Natsu le prenait dans ses bras.

-Ça va Happy... C'est ma faute de t'avoir laissé comme ça..., chuchota Natsu pour réconforter la chat. Partons.

-Aye... »

Et Natsu tourna les talons sans plus jeter un regard en arrière, ne voyant pas l'air satisfait qu'arborait Minerva.

« -Ce gamin est pourvu d'un fort caractère...,conclut Genma d'un ton égal comme si ce qui venait de se passer était parfaitement normal.

-Nous serons fixés là-dessus aux grands jeux magiques, rétorqua Minerva. »

Natsu s'arrêta devant l'entrée.

« -Nous ne perdrons pas face à des gens comme vous. Et vous ne nous surpasserez pas. »

Les cinq membres de l'équipe du tournoi lui lancèrent un regard assassin, furieux de se faire sous estimer à ce point-là.

Natsu finit par se retourner, l'air étrangement sérieux.

« -Si vous êtes une guilde, prenez soin de vos compagnons. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

Le dragon de feu s'en alla dignement après ces paroles, laissant Sabertooth absolument silencieuse. Rogue baissa la tête, sachant pertinemment que Natsu avait raison sur ce point. Sting quant à lui paraissait excité.

« -Rogue, je reviens dans cinq minutes, fit-il d'un ton entendu à son partenaire. »

Rogue soupira imperceptiblement, signe qu'il avait bien entendu. Sting profita d'un moment d'inattention du maître plongé en pleine discussion avec sa fille pour s'éclipser discrètement et rattrapa Natsu qui rentrait à l'auberge de Fairy Tail.

« -Natsu-san, attends ! »

La salamandre se stoppa et lança un regard furieux à Sting.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Sting s'étonna. Le ton que Natsu avait employé ne ressemblait aucunement à celui de tout à l'heure, quand ils avaient parlé un peu dans les couloirs du stade.

« -J'ai vraiment hâte de te combattre, dit Sting, excité. Si tu es aussi fort que les rumeurs d'il y a sept ans le disent... alors ce sera intéressant. »

Natsu haussa un sourcil, passablement énervé.

« -C'est ça, et j'en profiterai pour vous mettre une bonne raclée ! Feula-t-il, hors de lui.

-Quoi ? C'est ce que tu crois, Natsu-san ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

-Jamais je ne perdrais contre une guilde comme la vôtre. Tu m'entends Sting ? Jamais. »

Le dragon blanc resta muet et choqué. Natsu avait l'air tellement sérieux et dur en disant ça.

« -Faire ça à votre camarade... Vous me dégoûtez. »

Sting voulut protester mais le dragon de feu tourna les talons. Le blond resta un moment figé, mesurant les paroles de Natsu. Un poids enserra son cœur comme un étau alors qu'il prenait pour lui les paroles destinées à toute la guilde.

« -Natsu-san... me déteste ? Murmura-t-il finalement, désemparé. »

Il leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé mais n'y lut pas de réponse et demeura perdu dans ses pensées, soudainement conscient que Natsu ne l'aimait pas.


End file.
